godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vaince321/Solaris Tales: Advent of the Patriots
Should I even be alive...? Or am I dead...? ---- These words haunt him everyday as he tries to survive against the onslaught of the Aragami. A robotic right arm made out of different materials that looked like an abundant piece of trash to compensate for his lost one. "Dammit... These Ogretails are literally pissing me off..." - He muttered these words and raised his right arm, forming a sword and slicing those Ogretails, somehow giving him an edge in battle. However, he wasn't prepared for more company such as those Zygotes and Vajras. A memory haunted him for 3 years, the same mistake a close friend of his did. Barely escaping his narrow death, he ran towards the ruins for safety but it did not shelter him from the Vajra's attacks. Switching his right arm from a sword into a hook, making a jump across a chasm and hanging on a pipe that looked rusty yet durable. Bringing himself up, he saw a van carrying a bunch of God Eaters back from something. Looking at his robotic arm, he switched from hook into hand and took off, chasing the van back into a fortress with impenetrable defenses. "This is... Solaris..." - He stared at the immense walls that scaled higher than an Ouroboros. "Freeze!!! Who are you!!!" - A soldier pointed his rifle infused with Oracle Cells at the boy. "Me? I'm Davis... Davis Ishinari." - said the boy. Their talk got interrupted by a Vajra which crashed through fallen debris to chase Davis. The more he realized his mistake, the more danger he puts everyone in. A flock of Zygotes followed in and one headed straight for the officer, chomping down its meal before turning towards Davis. He mutters a few words before releasing his sword from his right arm again, slashing the Zygote before turning towards the group of Aragami. "*static* Any-*static* there?" - a radio still functioning from the corpse. "Code -*static* I re-*static* Code-3 *static*" - repeated the voice in the radio. The dread that fills him is when a Vajra appears, standing before him. It roared with its cape flared bright red, releasing a charge of lighting bolt at him. Davis dodged out of the way before engaging with his sword, slashing it by the front claw. No dents nor scratches was made on the Vajra's front claw. Instead, it swiped it at him, tossing him towards the walls of Solaris. ---- Is this the end...? Am I fated to die here...? ---- Another set of words muttered by himself, he stares at the Vajra before letting death take over him. "Quick!! Get the Civvy out of here!!!" - shouted a man wearing a parka, cargo pants and boots rushed out with 3 more God Eaters. His God Arc, outfitted with an Axe shaped head, a Tower shield and a Shotgun, was swung like a polearm at the Vajra. "Can you stand? We're here to get you outta here." - one of the members, a female, ran towards Davis to check his condition. With his robotic arm still functioning, he switched it back into his hand and took the hand of his accomplice, whom carried him by the shoulder. The Vajra fixated its eye on Davis, releasing a surge of electrical storm around it, followed by electrical fields below the God Eaters. "Watch out!!!" - screamed their leader. However, everything was too late. Everyone got struck by the electrical fields, tossing everyone into a state of paralysis. Davis on the other hand, absorbed the shock through his robotic limb. However, it rendered the arm useless as the Vajra roared once again. "Get out of here!!" - shouted the leader, but Davis knew one thing. If he gets into trouble, he has to solve it with his own hands. Quickly grabbing his robotic arm, he pulled it out and switched it into a shotgun. With two loaded shells, he took aim with one arm and pulled the trigger, firing a shell at its face before firing the other at the front claw. "What the..." - the leader awed in surprise. Davis reloaded it by bringing the gun down with the empty shells released, took out another two shells and placed them where the original shells were, and cocked his gun back to ready for another two shots. He blasted the Vajra once again with two shells in the face before reloading in the exact same manner. "Is this even possible...?" - one of the members said whilst still being paralyzed. "Only two shells left..." - bringing his gun back into position, he released a support stock to assume another firing position, this time the recoil is reduced to a minimal for better accuracy. The shots landed on the Vajra, but wasn't enough to kill it completely. "Hey kid!!!" - shouted the leader as he manages to toss Davis a Spread Type bullet effective with shotguns. Getting himself into reloading position, he loaded the Spread Type bullet and aimed at the Vajra, waiting for it to charge at him. "What are you doing!!! Shoot it!!!" - shouted an old type Gun user. However, Davis counted his steps and timing before pulling the trigger, finishing off the Vajra in one last shot. "Im-Impossible... He took down a Vajra without using a God Arc." - The Lieutenant was shocked to learn that a single human with a robotic arm managed to beat a Vajra. Despite the efforts of taking down the Vajra, the casualties were minimal and some were sent towards the medical ward for further treatment while those who were given a shock treatment should rest in their rooms. Davis however, was given a confinement room with his robotic arm confiscated. "What the hell.... Where did I go wrong...?" - muttered Davis as he circles around the room he's confined in. A person wearing the same parka, cargo pants and boots, entered the room with a smile in his face. "Hey man... Sorry about the treatment they're giving. Someone from the higher ups decided it's best to keep you in here but I know what you did can help us fight against the Aragami." - giving a pleasant aura, he welcomed him with a smile. "How is this... a welcome when they take away my arm??" - questioned Davis as he tries to look around. "Trust me... That arm of yours killed something that cannot be killed by any normal means. Our scientists at this very hour are researching it, trying to figure it out as to why you're able to take down Aragami." - explained the man. "Also, my name around here is 'Stryker'." - he continued into an introduction. "Name's Davis..." - trading introductions with Stryker, he was wary about the motives after their introductions. "Now then... I could release you but my Director's picky about the people who come here. However, you're an exception already ever since you killed those Zygotes and Vajra. I would like to invite you into Solaris, Davis." Category:Blog posts